Talk:Unforgiven (Borderlands)
Talk Ow, I want this gun so bad!! Apesap 15:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Aww I Can't Find One Of These Anywhere :( Can The Poster Of These Pictures Say Where They Found Them And If They Were Playing Multiplayer Or Not. PLEASE! This Is Like The Strongest Revolver In The Game --User:720M37H3U5 :First, stop starting every bloody word in the sentence with caps. :Second, multiplayer or singleplayer doesn't matter, the Unforgiven is a random drop. :It has potential to be one of the strongest if the parts are right. --Nagamarky 11:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I just found one of these tonight and its not even that impressive. Typical, I've been farming for days and I finally find one and its complete garbage--TeSpoon2468 04:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 Just got one on my first trip to the Middle of Nowhere vending machine on PT1. Don't let the $9k fool you - I paid over $80k since it was the 'Special'. I don't intend to use it since I already have a Viper with 100 more damage but at least I finally found one. Nice color-matching scope though. MeMadeIt 09:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i got a AX Swift Smasher that does 197 x9 damage with 88 accuracy 1.6 firing and +58% reload speed. most powerful ive seen and its only a lvl 33. user:unregistered I found two in the same chest, first chest for farming in New Haven, right beside Scooter there. First one sucked, some 500 power (i'm level 50, working on my level 50 sniper but I don't have a ton of pistol experience) the second one, however, has the following stats: Damage: 908 Accuracy: 96.4 Fire Rate: 0.7 +200% Melee Damage +177% Damage 3.7x Weapon Zoom Works like a charm, the zoom makes this about as useful as my Thunder, despite the 37 level difference between snipe and pistol. User:Yeti Yeti I found a KLR300 XX Savage Unforgiven with 365x7 damage, 0.6 rof, 2 bullet clip, plus 12% damage, +200% Critical Hit Damage, with 3.7x Zoom. TheSavageUnforgiven 02:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have one that no one else seems to have. the 88-OP4 Unforgiven. its a level 37 jakobs revolver. 8282x4 damage. 66.7 accuracy.21.3 fire rate. 36 bullet clip. plus 2400% burst fire count. and plus 2427% damage. take that! :quite modded. good for the ludicrous category, not much else. 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I found a level 49 version, with negative damage, but I can't complain because it's a masher. I found it in the vendor machine in the Moxxi's Underdome DLC area. Mattjb 15:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hi everybody, i have a couple mashers and a couple unforgivens but like they say some are more special than others. "simple" unforgiven level 60 or 61- 13344 damage , 94 accuracy 1.0 rof long scope and blade 2 shot as well with usuall damage increase and 200 critical, what i have to say is this thing killed all my will to play with the bessie sniper. with a gunslinger mod this thing shoots 2 shots reloads and the bessie is still cocking for the second one. masher unforgiven level 60 or 61- 301X7 damage 89 accuracy(or 88 not sure) and 0.8 rof with long scope and 6 shot chamber. this thing reapes crawmerax to pieces in no time even the dificult eye critical is easy. that being said i'm really a fan of 2 shot revolvers so if anyone has one with more damage and 2 shot chamber i'de really like to trade. "simple" unforgiven level 49- 750 (arround that can't remember exactly) with 6 shot chamber. no scope no blades, really simple. any western or clint eastwood's fan dream weapon. also have level 49 masher Unforgiven can't remember stats but its a beast for that level. if anyone is dying for one of this add me (PC) galarimfighter and i'm sure we can work something out. Galarim 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC)GalarimGalarim 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm whether or not this type of gun is supposed to send enemies flying? The amount of knockback my Bloody Unforgiven (w/ masher accessory :P) has is insane. It sometimes sends enemies flying over 200ft. Never seen this on any other gun type. -- 23:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) many times it does send enemies flying, but so do other weapons. i had mashers that were not unforgiven do that same thing. i believe it to be more dependent on damage than unforgiven. a good place to test this is Zombie Island as zombies seem to have more tendancy to be thrown away. i have had weapons thrown enemies away in Zombie Island and then not do it anywhere else. Galarim 11:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC)galarim : The "knockback" effect is a function of the material grade - if it's Jakobs Material Three it gets a +600% knockback bonus (material 1 & 2 don't get any knockback bonus) according to GearCalc. Presumably the more powerful the weapon, the more obvious this effect is, and a two shot Unforgiven with the Masher accessory is pretty damn powerful. But any Jakobs XX revolver gets this +600% bonus, it just isn't as obvious with the less powerful revolvers. Outbackyak 03:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow I got a good one. Number 11 Go see. It got a scope and 200% melee damage. lvl 48 (show 41 coz of my mordecai class) with 908 damage :)Bill1409 05:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i found a Jakobs Unforgiven with over 1400 damage and it only says on the page it goes up to 1200 any answers Vipermarum1 I got a decent Unforgiven as a drop from crawmerax.. 325x7 dmg, 87.0 accuracy and 1.0 RoF.. ofcourse it's a 3 shooter but doesnt really matter since I'm a support gunner with enough mag. increase to double it anyways.. it's great for soloing craw @ pt1.. takes 1-2 well aimed shots per bodypart.. --TaSManiaC I found a nice one with 7*448 dmg, 1.0 rof, 2 bullets and 3.7x weap zoom. I can tell ya, it'd one helluvah thing... (great for craw). There's something very odd about the first weapon in the table (the Level 61 AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven). According to GearCalc the stats for a maxed out 2-shot Masher Unforgiven ought to be 486 x7, and 87.0 accuracy, not 489 x7 and 90.7. No item card for it either - rather suss. And it's got the best zoom possible too - which smacks of construct to me (I should know, I constructed a Level 61 AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven with the Masher accessory and this zoom myself for farming Craw LOL). I can't see any way to get the stats up to the level of the weapon in the table, and the chances of finding a genuine Level 61 AX300 XX with the Masher accessory and the best zoom in-game are remote in the extreme. Outbackyak 18:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Removed the entry. For what it's worth, I've found a Lv60 with second-best scope. 23:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, Nagamarky - it didn't seem right to me and I'm glad you agree. On the point of your Lvl 60 - I'm guessing you got it from Craw, and he drops a few Unforgivens (I've found dozens, though only one really good Masher with a good scope), so it's not surprising that you or someone else would get one. But you can't get Lvl 61 weapons from Craw, so the only way to find one would be in a chest or from a vendor, which is why I said the chances are remote. You could farm the Armory for months trying to get one (God knows, I did - and I never found one even after hundreds of runs, let alone one with a good scope). Still, with the millions of hours that BL has been played by countless thousands of people no doubt someone will have found a legit Lvl 61 AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven with the best zoom; it's not impossible, just very, very unlikely - I'd want to see a picture of it in the chest before I'd think it was anything except a construct (and even then I'd be wondering about PhotoShop LOL). Outbackyak 03:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: So I happen to be running around fighting Crawmerax with my friend, I using a hunter and he using a beserker, both of us level 69, Crawmerax being 72, and upon our 5th kill I picked up a Savage Unforgiven, a masher variation with a power of 499x7 87.0 accuracy and a 3.7 scope. Anyone manage to pick up any better? Just curious. 10:46, March 10, 2011 :: :: I believe there was one on the wiki with 555x7. I don't remember other stats though. I can only tell you that it didn't have a blade :D Auntarie 04:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Varieties strongest i wanted to add that if you have the correct gunslinger mod, for example the 660 version with 90% pistol fire rate and 31 ammo regen, the Savage Unforgiven with 489 x 7 damage is the strongest UNMODDED gun in the entire game, i have compared this to several other pistols and shotguns including a shotgun with 437 x 9 damage. Darkshadowmark. all of my proficiencies are 50 as well as having the gun crazy and hair trigger skill up to 9 at times or at 5 normally. using the gunslinger mod i described coinciding with my proficiencies i can fire one round per half second. moved from article In actuality the Unforgiven only has +100% more critical hit damage than normal, as all Revolvers have +100% critical hit damage as a standard effect. New Legit Prefix? I found one off of Crawmerax just now that had the prefix "Stablized" I wanted to make sure it was okay to edit first. 03:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea about weapon mechanics but others do. Feel free to edit anytime, especially if you "know" its legit. If you are unsure, you can ask here. 11:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I never noticed the Legit prefix section for this gun. I have personally found several Stablized Unforgivens myself. I can confirm that this prefix does spawn in game, though I cant post a pic, so you only have my word. 13:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I actually figured it was, since it is a common prefix on pistols but I don't want to sound like an authority. And the word of a veg is nutritious :p 13:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) If neccesary, I can also get a video. 01:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- what is the big deal about them weps i have lots of them Bloody Unforgiver Hey people, DragonFire here. I was doing crawmerax for the third time and got a pretty nice one of these along with a pearl sheild. (the rose one) I love things that are shiny and gold so knoxxs gold was my top untill i found this...... to heck with knoxxs gold! My unforgiver is a very gold like shade of brown! It has a freekishly long barrel and a sweet scope. Weird, my fav gun for farming crawmerax was the unforgiver and now he has blessed me with a better one! Also has a goldish knife under the barrel and it looks amazing. Sorry for no picture but my softwear isnt what it used to be and i cant take quality pics of it. The Unforgiven is a beast of a gun. Just wait till you find a Masher version. 13:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a masher equiliser and it truely is a helluva thing. Kills a level 61 crimson lance troop of any kind stone dead. My old one was a masher but its accuracy was lacking. It had sweet damage but so did my new one and i needed the scope and the blade. UC - DragonFire Primal Unforgiven I was playing around with Gear calc and I was able to make an RV Primal Unforgiven with body 1, mag 1, 2 or 4, scope 1, 2 or 3, no stock, a masher acc., and material 1. This is a fairly weak combo of parts, so I dont know why anyone would mod one. I am not sure if there is a mechanics rule the would prevent this combo of parts from spawning, but if not a Primal unforgiven masher may be possible. If any one with better knowledge of the mechanics can correct me on this, please do so. Otherwise we may need to add Primal to the list of legit prefixes. Here is a link if anyone wants to double check to see if I did something incorrectly. 19:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :according to the wiki's clearinghouse for legitimate prefixes, User:Bukkithead/Bukkit_o_Stuph, primal (and stabilized ^) are legitimate prefixes for the unforgiven. 02:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Masher Version? I have looked and Looked... Tried and tried... Farmed and Farmed... I have a half dozen Mashers from Crawmex, with the best being about 300x7... I got an unforgiven with about 1600 damage... Still looking for that elusive Unforgiven Masher... If anyone has an extra one, i would appricate it VERY much... 360 GT: AoC TKainZero Magazine size In the article it says that the magazine capacity is 2, 3 or 6. However, I haven't seen an Unforgiven with a 3 round mag, nor is there a picture of one on the wiki. Should someone edit it? Auntarie 04:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who changed it to 2, 3, or 6. I am fairly sure the 3 shot mag will spawn on a low quality Unforgiven. I do not have a photo to upload however. If I am incorrect, someone please tell me and/or change the page. 05:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think that it can't spawn with a 3 shot mag, but also I don't wanna risk messing something up by trying to edit a table :D If someone is 100% sure that a 3 mag size is unobtainable (because I'm not), they should edit the article. Auntarie 12:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :The 3 rounds mag is just rare, and not particularly appreciated by players, but it exists. :file:FileAX330 XX Bloody Unforgiven.png File:AX330 XX Bloody Unforgiven.png File:Fry RV330 XX Savage Unforgiven.png :Just sayin'. The last one was uploaded by Fry, so chances are it is legit. 14:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Indeed the 3 round (shotblast mag.) is rare. and only serves purpose for a elemental revolver for it containing +3 tech. lvl. points. So this mag. is a dis-advise for any relations to the JAKOBS brand. I... I am the King! 21:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Damage range includes masher version? On the infobox, are we going to include the masher version now? See latest edit. Clearly, all Masher revolvers will end up having the highest damage. Logisim 20:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) It should probably say masher version damage or something in a seperate section just to clarify. 20:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Indeed put it in a different area. However as i already did i busted that "mashers" damage on being a invalid construct weapon. I... I am the King! 20:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC)